Alls fair in pocky war
by Shardwing52
Summary: Drabble. Leo and Luna have yet again got into an argument, what happens this time? Slight incest.


A/N: Figured I'd try one dub drabble. Dub twins, so obviously dub personas this time (using their season 3 fixed personas with a little mix of their super annoying season 1-2 personas. Luna annoys me a lot more than Leo back then; her attitude really ticked me off. I really don't understand why 4kids didn't just keep them like they are in the original. Ruka wasn't a snob with an attitude who scolded her brother very often, nor was Rua an idiot or immature, he was just lively. I know 4kids did fix the dub twins personalities in season 3 a fair bit, but they should have been like that from the start).

At New Domino City Tops: Leo and Luna were in Luna's room talking about what happened to Jack at Poppo Time.

"He he, I can't believe Jack drunk that cranberry juice," said Leo, trying so hard not to laugh as he ate some pocky.

"Yeah, it was too funny watching his face pale from the taste," Luna chuckled as she had some pocky too. "If you hadn't ran out of the shack, Jack may have took your head off. Better stay away from there for a few days."

Leo gulped at the thought and decided to change the subject to remove Jack's terrifying anger out of his head.

"Is it me, or does Crow's dragon look like some kind of flying turkey chicken?" asked Leo.

"I think you may be on to something Leo," said Luna in thought. "However, all of our dragons look weird if you think about it."

"Yours looks like a butterfly, while Akiza's looks like a big overgrown rose," said Leo.

"You better be happy Akiza didn't hear you say that about her dragon, or you could have been so chewed out Leo," said Luna.

"Very funny," the green haired boy said in a sarcastic tone.

After they chatted a bit more, they had almost finished eating all of the delicious biscuit sticks, and at this point there was only one pocky left, but both grabbed it at the same time.

"Hey, this is my pocky! I got it first!" said Luna, glaring at her brother.

"No, I had it first!" Leo said while folding his arms, just as annoyed as his sister.

With that Luna took and put her mouth on one end of the snack.

"Too late Leo, looks like it's mine," Luna mumbled tauntingly while smiling in triumph.

Not one to give up so easily, Leo then put his mouth on the other end. Both glared at each other and started eating it little by little, while their faces inched closer without ether of them paying much attention. Upon their faces getting extremely close, both stopped while looking at each other as they finally took notice of their predicament. Groaning while closing her eyes, Luna closed the gap while knocking them onto her bed with her on top, grabbing and pinning his hands down.

'As gross as this is, nothing is as bad as having to listen to Leo run his big mouth about how I lost or his stupid victory dance! Dang it Leo!' Luna thought in annoyance.

Leo was surprised at what Luna was doing. He had to blink at first just to ensure this wasn't an odd dream. He wasn't even sure what to make of this; he was being kissed by his sister after all. Although finding this extremely weird, there was no way he was going to back out and give Luna the satisfaction of victory and possibly mock him about it; how he hated when she did that. Closing his eyes, he begun to kiss back fully.

Some time later:

"Why the heck did you do that?" Leo said in an awkward tone, looking at her while blinking to further show he was confused.

Luna, on the other hand, wiped her lips with her hand while going 'ew' over and over again from the act they had performed.

"It's your fault for not backing out! And don't you ever tell anyone what just happened!" Luna said in a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"I won't!" Leo said, as she then got off him.

Leo got up and left, feeling very awkward. After he shut the door, Luna was left to herself trying to get the taste of Leo's lips off of hers.

Meanwhile, Leo went to the living room, and sat down thinking,

'This has been one heck of a day so far,' Leo thought, leaning his head back to relax. "Next time...I'll just say Luna's right and I'm wrong when it comes to an argument. Wouldn't want her to kiss me again."

THE END.

A/N: To me I think this is a perfect scenario for the dub twins; they're competitive unlike their original counterparts, and Luna is the type to be extremely prideful and not want to back out of a challenge with Leo. True, Luna would hate the idea of kissing him, but I'm pretty sure she would rather do that than listen to him run his mouth and brag about it (she hates it when he does that).


End file.
